Foto
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Lucy yang memberesi rumah Natsu, menemukan suatu benda yang membuat memorinya melayang. Apa itu? / Semi-canon - Oneshot. RnR!


Hari yang cerah menandai pagi yang indah. Sejuk embun menetes sebutir demi sebutir turun membasahi bumi. Matahari sudah menampakkan kemilaunya lagi, setelah sudah merasa cukup menyinari bagian bumi yang lain.

Seorang gadis—tidak, sekarang dia lebih layak untuk dipanggil wanita muda— tengah membersihkan kamar. Kamar itu terlihat tidak terurus sama sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada yang menempati—padahal sang empunya masih hidup bersamanya.

Sesekali sosok _blondie_ itu menggerutu pelan—kenapa harus dia yang membereskan tempat seperti ini. Dan yang menyuruhnya itu pun malah pergi entah ke mana, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tapi sudahlah, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk urusan bersih-bersih seperti ini.

Sedang enak-enaknya membersihkan dan membereskan isi lemari yang bulukan itu—sambil sesekali bersiul, tangannya menampik sesuatu yang terasa lembab. Memang tempatnya berada sangat dalam dari lemari itu—sehingga hampir tidak pernah dipegang sepertinya.

Dia yang awalnya sedikit merinding, lama kelamaan meraba-raba itu dengan penasaran. Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit nekat pun menarik benda itu dan—

_SRAK_

—setelah melihatnya, mata cokelatnya terbeliak lebar.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Day**_**-chan**__**presents**_

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

**Foto**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

_**Flashback : On**_

"_Okaa-san, aku takut ... siapa itu ...?"_

_ "Tidak apa, sayang. Ibu dan ayah kan disampingmu. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah tersenyum bahagia dan manis."_

_ "Ta-tapi ..."_

_ Wanita yang kelihatan masih muda itu membalas rengekan anaknya dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihat anaknya sendiri._

_Melihat itu, sang anak pun luluh. Dia tidak diharuskan untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang berat, bukan? Hanya menghadap depan dan tersenyum selama beberapa detik. Beberapa saat dia pun ikut tersenyum._

"_Itu baru anakku," ucap wanita itu dengan teduh. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya terlihat cuek._

"_Kalian siap? Oke, saya hitung mundur ya; tiga ... dua ... satu."_

_CKREK_

"_Tidak sulit kan, hime?" ujar wanita di sebelahnya._

_Yang dipanggil hime itu hanya menunjukkan wajah yang sumringah—khas anak kecil._

"_Hime Lucy wa saiko!"_

_**Flashback : Off**_

"_Lucy ..."_

"_Luce ..."_

"LUCE!"

" ... eh?"

Seorang mage api tidak henti-hentinya berteriak di sebelahnya dengan kencang—berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tapi yang diteriaki malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar. Setelah sadar pun dia juga seperti orang yang baru minum pil _koplo_(?)—seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eh ...? Ah ... Ah! Natsu! Kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya setelah _loading_ beberapa detik dari waktu kejadian.

Laki-laki berambut _pink_ itu hanya mendengus. "Kebiasaan. Kalau sudah melamun selalu saja sulit disadarkan. Kau itu lama-lama _kesambet_ tahu rasa, ya!" gerutunya kesal. "Aku ke sini membantumu, aku merasa tidak enak menyuruhmu membereskan rumahku sendiri—mantan rumahku, hehe."

Lucy hanya mampu nyengir kambing(?) menjawabnya. "Yaah, aku tiba-tiba terbawa oleh memori yang indah."

"Hmmm? Memori saat kita bulan gula?" tanya Natsu _innocent_. Dia mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Lucy—untuk menggodanya.

Si _blondie_ memerah seketika. "Tidak, bodoh! Lagipula itu bukan bulan gula, tapi bu-bulan madu. Berapa kali harus aku katakan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Terserah. Aku _kan_ lebih suka gula daripada madu, haha," jawabnya dengan cengiran.

Sesaat kemudian Lucy tersadar dari sesuatu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapatkan foto ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang terlihat lusuh dan lembab tadi. Foto itu terlihat sobek di mana-mana, hanya bagian tengah yang terlihat jelas gambarnya.

Natsu memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian langsung merebutnya dari tangan Lucy—secara tiba-tiba.

"Da-dari mana kau dapatkan foto ini?" tanya Natsu—yang anehnya bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya. "Err ... Natsu? Aku serius," ucapnya pelan.

Natsu memandang foto lusuh itu sebentar. Lalu kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya ke sosok istrinya yang terlihat bingung itu. Tersenyum kecil, dia mulai bercerita—sambil memandang kembali foto itu.

"Jujur, aku menemukan ini di sebuah jalan waktu aku masih berumur sembilan tahun. Aku melihat gadis ini cantik sekali, tapi foto ini sudah terlihat lusuh oleh kobaran api—aku berani bersumpah itu bukan karena ulahku."

"..."

"Entah kenapa aku ingin terus memandangnya, jadi akhirnya aku simpan foto ini—dan aku pigura seperti ini, agar tidak gampang sobek lagi."

"Err, Natsu ..."

"Aku harus akui ini; dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuat mataku tidak ingin lepas darinya. Hahaha," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia sekarang telah dewasa, dan baru sekarang dia sadar bahwa dia telah mengalami _love at first sight_.

"Tapi, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa. Aku hanya mengaguminya, _kok_. Ka-kau tidak perlu marah, aku akan segera membuang ini," ucap Natsu lagi sedikit panik—mengetahui fakta bahwa dia masih mengagumi gadis lain selain Lucy.

Tanpa diduga, Lucy merebut foto itu dari tangan Natsu.

"Siapa yang menyuruh untuk membuang ini?" tanya Lucy sedikit kesal. Natsu sedikit bertanya-tanya akan sikap Lucy.

"Eh? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum—manis.

"Kenapa aku marah pada foto masa kecilku sendiri?"

Mata _onyx_ itu seketika melebar. Seketika kemudian, sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir tipis sang _Dragon Slayer_. Mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang gadis—wanita muda itu, dia berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku tidak salah pilih," ucapnya sambil mencium pipi istri barunya itu.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
